


Coincidental

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bara Sans, Divorced parents, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, No Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Online Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random Updates, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans Remembers Resets, Slow Burn, Swearing, might be slow updates, reader is female, sans is sad, you both kinda hate each other in real life, you make him happy, your dad is chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You work at a small coffee shop in the city filled with monsters, and it seems your boss just hired a monster to work with you. The monster is quite rude, annoying, and oddly sounds like your online friend?? Maybe they’re the same person? But that can’t be possible, your friend is much nicer than him.





	1. An Almost Average Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yolo, I'm posting my first fan fic :')

“One cappuccino for Chloe,” you glanced at you boss who nodded and started on the coffee, before turning back to Chloe.

“So, how’s life been, friendo?” You asked her. Chloe was your best friend from high school, and still is, even after graduating. She often came to the small coffee shop you worked at, during her lunch break and chatted with you.

“Life’s good, work is great. However, my cousin continues to dirty the house which I have to clean up,” she rolls her eyes and huffs in annoyance. “How about you, friendo?”

“Life’s also good for me. However,” you copied the annoyed tone that your friend had used, “My dad keeps eating my chocolate.”

“Pfft, at least your dad isn’t drunk every Friday. Seriously, my cousin keeps calling me to pick him up every Friday. It sucks.”

“Well, you should kick him out,” you told her.

“Yeah, I’m probably gonna threaten him to keep the house clean. Or maybe even put my phone on silent so he won’t bother me to pick him up,” she smirked at the ideas. “Anyways,” she changed the subject, “You wanna hang out at my place? Tomorrow or next week?”

You thought for a moment, you didn’t have anything on for the next couple of weeks, so it should be fine.

“Sounds good with me. Next week on Saturday?” You asked.

“10 am?”

“10 am.” You confirmed while posing with finger guns and winking for exaggeration.

“Uh, Chloe,” your boss cut in the conversation and offered the coffee to your friend.

“Thanks,” she took the coffee and waved goodbye to you, “I’ll see you next week!”

“G’bye!” You waved back as she left the shop.

The next hour of work was busy, but easily handled by you and your boss. You happily asked customers what they wanted, and exchanged coffee or snacks for money.

You looked at the clock hanging on the wall behind you. Thirty minutes till your shift ends. You quietly groaned, the last half an hour was always the most slowest and boring part of your day. Practically no one entered the shop during that time, which meant you had nothing to do except stand there.

“Y/n?”

You stopped drumming your fingers on the front counter and turned to face your boss. She was looking down at her feet, with a nervous look on her face. “What’s up?” You asked curiously.

“I-I need to leave early today.” You tilted your head in question and your boss continued, “I’ll be leaving to go see my grandmother tomorrow.”

“Oh cool?” You were confused to where this was going.

“Ugh, I’m sorry. I should’ve told you earlier, but stuff happened and I wasn’t notified until late last night,” she looked up at you.

“Uh?-”

“I’ll be gone for two weeks,” she said quickly. She held her breath and watched your reaction.

“Wait, two weeks?” You raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, two weeks,” she breathed in, “I’ve already hired someone to come in and help, but you’ll have to supervise them,” she told you quickly.

“When did you plan this?” You asked. Why were you just being told now??

“Last weekend I planned to visit my grandmother, and someone called me to apply for the job I advertised.”

You gave your nervous boss a soft smile, “Okay, cool.”

“I’m really sorry for telling you only just now.”

“Nah, it’s all good.”

“Really? A-are you sure?” She asked you.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” you nodded.

She sighed, “Thanks y/n, you’re the best. I’ll make sure you get a pay raise.”

“Sweet,” you smiled. You needed a raise, so you were happy.

“Uh, I need to leave now, I hope you can take care of the shop until I’m back?”

“Yep, don’t worry about anything,” you gave her two thumbs up and another smile before yelling goodbye, as she left the coffee shop.

Once she was out of sight, you groaned loudly. You weren’t angry at your boss, you were just… annoyed that you were only just told now that she was leaving for two weeks. That meant you had to take care of her business and the new employee that your boss mentioned.

You rubbed your forehead, while reassuring yourself. It was only two weeks, or less if you only counted the days you worked. That didn’t sound too bad. It’s only going to be ten days of work.

Plus, you’re curious who the new employee is. Your boss had mentioned that someone had applied almost a week ago, for them to work with you, and that you had to supervise them.

You bit your cheek and started to hope your boss hadn’t picked some annoying dude or a really inexperienced person. You already were a little anxious about taking care of her business. Shaking your head, you calmed the negative thoughts. Negative thoughts did no good.

 

Half an hour later, you started packing up the shop. You made sure it was absolutely clean for Monday next week, since the coffee shop was closed over the weekend. After locking up, you headed for the bus stop. You weren’t bothered to walk home today, not after cleaning the whole shop all by yourself.

The bus ride was short, and once you got home, you chucked your small backpack on the couch and started making yourself some tea. Tea was nice, coffee was also nice, but it got boring when you worked at a coffee shop all day. You placed the mug of boiling hot tea on the dining table and attempted to cool it down by blowing at it.

You sighed as the thought of having to take care of your boss’s business, wandered back into your mind. You really need to distract yourself. Maybe some Netflix will take your mind off work.

Picking up your tea, you headed for the living room. You took a sip of the warm tea and placed it on the coffee table before plopping yourself on the couch, next to your backpack, and switching on the TV.

 

Sans POV

Sans flicked through the channels on the TV which had was placed opposite his bed. He grumbled, there wasn’t anything good on TV. Switching it off, he chucked the controller onto the floor in annoyance and buried his skull into his pillow. He was so bored.

He had nothing to do all day, other than nap, browse online or watch some shitty TV show. But he didn’t feel like doing anything like that right now. He just felt like venting to his friend. He grumbled louder, remembering what his brother, Papyrus, was forcing him to do. It was definitely much worse than boredom.

Last week, Papyrus had stormed into his bedroom, scowling at him about how lazy he was and that he should leave his room more often. Then he forced him to apply for a job at the nearby coffee shop. The human who interviewed him seemed desperate to get a new employee, so he got the job despite his attempt to act as annoying as possible without angering Papyrus too much.

The alarm of his phone went off, pulling him out of his thoughts. His mood instantly brightened when he realised why his alarm was going off. He turned off the alarm and opened the messaging app on his phone. His online friend, _you_ , should be out of work by now.

He sent a message to you;

**Red:** yo

Sans waited patiently for a minute for you to reply before turning off his phone and sliding it away. He’s just gonna take a nap while he waits for you to reply.

 

It was Saturday, the next day, and you still hadn’t replied. Talking to you about his problems made him feel better. And he wanted to talk to you about how his brother made him get a stupid job. But you hadn’t replied to any of his messages. He’d been sending messages since yesterday afternoon and you’d been quiet.

He grumbled, it felt like forever since he last chatted with you, but in reality, it was only yesterday morning.

He wondered what you were doing right now. You could be over at a friend’s house? But you would’ve told him about it. He tapped a boney finger on his skull, in thought. Why weren’t you replying?

He turned off his phone and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV. Maybe theres something good on TV he can watch.

Five minutes into watching TV, his phone buzzed. He snapped his attention to his phone, forgetting the TV, and pounced at it, rapidly typing in the passcode and checking if you had replied. He smirked at your message, took you fuckin’ forever to reply, but you finally did.

 

Your POV

It was Saturday, the next day, and you woke up on the couch. Your backpack had fallen onto the ground while you had gotten comfortable in your sleep. You looked up at the TV, you must’ve fallen asleep after having dinner.

You rolled off the couch and stretched, before picking up you’re your backpack and dragging it to your room. You unpacked the backpack, taking out the empty lunch container and your phone. You turned on your phone, checking the notifications. There were a several notifications, some of them you ignored, and there were two messages from your boss, and seven messages from your online friend.

Oops, you had forgotten to check your phone yesterday. Your online friend must’ve been wondering where you were.

You decided to check your boss’s message first;

**Boss:** Again, thanks a lot

**Boss:** I hope I can make it up to you

You rolled your eyes, she was already making it up to you. You wrote out a reply.

**You:** That pay raise is enough :)

You flipped to your online friend’s message. You and your online friend would both often chat, or rant or sometimes play video games with each other. It was fun and, other than Chloe, he was definitely your best friend, even if you have no idea what he looks like.

You read his seven messages, each of them were sent a couple hours after the other. One was even sent in the early hours of the morning, and another had an emoji.

**Red:** yo

**Red:** u there

**Red:** ??

**Red:** im bored

**Red:** sweetheart??

**Red:** where r u :(

**Red:** floof????

You wrote out a reply.

**Floof:** Dude, chill. I was only gone for like a day

He replied instantly, like he always did. Which made you wonder how.

**Red:** anything can happen in a day

**Floof:** Like me forgetting to check my phone

**Red:** eh

**Red:** u wanna voice chat

**Floof:** Gimme a second

You grabbed you earphones out of your backpack and plugged them into your phone. You requested a voice chat with him once you plugged them into your ears.

“Heya,” you said.

“sup,” he replied.

“The ceiling is what’s up,” you pointed up, even though he couldn’t see it, “How about you?”

“a mustard stain.”

“What?” You raised an eyebrow.

“a mustard stain,” he repeated.

“Pffft, actually?” You giggled.

“mhmm.”

“H-how?”

“remember that rage game we played?”

You hummed, remembering how raged he got at it. You were good at rage games, but Red on the other hand, he hated constantly dying and respawning.

“i might’ve thrown my arms up in rage while holding a mustard packet,” he explained to you.

“Why did you have a mustard packet in the first place?”

He hummed an I-don’t-know noise.

“anyways,” he changed the subject, “how’ve you been, sweetheart?”

“I’ve been good, a bit stressed from work, but good,” you told him truthfully.

“how so?”

“Well, my boss just told me something very last minute, and it was something kinda important.”

“eh, doesn’t sound as shit as what i’ve gotta do.”

“Oh really?” You asked in a challenging voice.

“yeah, my bro’s fuckin’ making me get a job,” he growled quietly in annoyance.

“Huh, that must suck,” you said empathetically. You remembered when your dad wanted you to get a job. He had told you that he wouldn’t kick you out of his house if you got a job, but you doubted he would ever kick you out.

“it sucks so much, and he got to choose the job,” he continued to rant and you listened, while trying to think of a way to help out your friend.

“What if you don’t get a job?”

“i gotta job two days ago.”

“Oh, coolio.” There was several seconds of silence, “So, you wanna do something else?” You asked.

“k, sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Floof; short for FloofCat or FloofDog owo


	2. Greeting a New Pal

You liked the sound of rain, it always sounded so peaceful. So waking up to the sound of it was really nice.

You checked your alarm clock that sat on the wooden floorboards next to your mattress, which you called your bed. It was ten minutes before you actually had to get up and get ready. You let out a small sigh, it was Monday, which meant you had to go to work. It also meant your boss was away, which left you to take care of everything.

Hopping off the mattress, you decided to get up a bit earlier. You did have a new employee to take care of and you had to open up the whole shop while teaching them the rules and stuff, unless if your boss had already done so, which you doubt it. Your boss can be forgetful.

Once you had gotten into your uniform and done up your hair, you grabbed your small backpack and locked the front door behind you. You paused, maybe you should grab an umbrella. Nah. A bit of rain won’t kill you, plus your umbrella’s got a few holes in it, and you got your hoodie to keep you dry. You pulled up the hood and shoved your hands in your pockets before heading off to the bus stop.

The bus was a bit late, but it didn’t surprise you. The bus was late almost everyday, and it probably would be quicker to walk to work instead of waiting for the bus, but you never felt like walking there.

The Skeleton bros POV

“HUMAN, I DEMAND YOU OPEN THIS DOOR!” The skeleton monster to bang on the glass door, threatening it to shatter.

“boss, nobodies there,” Sans peeked through the tinted window. All the lights were off and everything was packed up.

“WHY NOT?! I CAME HERE ON TIME, ONLY TO BE LEFT OUT IN THE RAIN,” his brother stopped banging and crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently.

“d-dunno, we can go home if you wanna?” He suggested, shrugging. He felt like a nap, didn’t get much sleep last night.

“NO, WE WILL NOT GO HOME UNTIL IT IS THE END OF THE DAY.”

“b-but boss, im gonna catch a-a cold.”

“SANS, WE’RE SKELETONS. WE CAN’T CATCH A COLD, NOR CAN WE CATCH A HOT.”

“heh, guess you’re right,” he shrugged, quietly grumbling to himself.

“OF COURSE IM RIGHT! NOW STAY HERE AND DON’T MOVE AT ALL,” Papyrus continued to tap his foot on the ground, faster, while Sans shoved his hands in his pockets and lazily leaned on the glass walls of the coffee shop.

Your POV

The bus that you had caught stopped right outside of the coffee shop, which was really convenient. You hopped off the bus and hesitated for a second before walking up to the shop.

“Hiya Papyrus,” you got his attention. Papyrus was a regular customer who came by early in the morning, often when you just open up. He was also one of the only monsters who came into the small coffee shop, other than a couple others who didn’t talk as much or didn’t come by often.

The skeleton monster was tall, very tall. He had two burning red eye lights which were lit in his pitch black eye sockets, one eye socket having two scars running down it. Papyrus wore some kind of battle body (you’d seen him wear more normal clothes on rare occasions), with a red tattered scarf and high heels. You didn’t question his clothes, but he did mention once or twice that he was going to train with someone.

“HUMAN, YOU’RE 4 MINUTES AND 17 SECONDS LATE,” he narrowed his eye sockets at you.

“Uh, it’s nice to see you too,” you smiled at him and purposely ignored his comment, “but what are you even doing here this early?”

“WERE YOU NOT NOTIFIED OF A NEW EMPLOYEE?”

“New employ- Oh! Wait, you’re the new employee?” He looked slightly offended by your question.

“OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD I EVER WANT TO WORK IN A PLACE SO BORING??” He scoffed, “MY LAZY BROTHER IS THE NEW EMPLOYEE!”

“Oh?” You tilted your head before noticing another skeletal figure leaning on the wall behind Papyrus, “Hai!” You waved at them.

“SANS, COME GREET THIS HUMAN!”

The second skeleton monster, Sans, lazily walked towards you. He was quite different to his brother. He had a rounder skull, bigger eye sockets, both also had two red eyelights, and he had sharp teeth like Papyrus, one being a shiny gold tooth. Sans was much shorter than Papyrus, although, still half a foot or a foot taller than you. He also wore a plain (rather new looking) hoodie, with a red sweater underneath and jeans. His shoes were red like his sweater, one shoelace being perfectly tied up, the other being half done.

“hey.”

“NO, YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO SHAKE HANDS.”

“It’s okay Papyrus, shaking hands is a bit too formal for me,” you smiled sheepishly.

“NONSENSE! YOU WILL SHAKE HANDS!” Papyrus practically shoved his brother towards you, making him stumble a bit. You heard him mutter something under his breath.

“Er, I’m y/n,” you held out your hand.

“sans. sans the skeleton,” he grinned and took your hand in his skeletal hand.

“Wha!” You jerked your shocked hand back to yourself and held it at your chest.

“SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE HUMAN?”

“oops, forgot about this,” he smirked and turned over his hand to reveal a button thing, causing Papyrus to scoff while reminding himself to confiscate it later.

“O-oh! Is that a joy buzzer?” You studied the small device attached to his hand, “can I touch it?”

The skeleton hesitated and gave you a confused look, “‘kay.”

You reached out for his hand and pushed it lightly, feeling it shock you again, “That’s so cool.”

“uhh, sure,” he pulled his hand away from you and wiped it on his hoodie before shoving it back into his pockets.

“Anyway, we should go inside,” you said, feeling a cold breeze flow by. You got out your keychain and unlocked the front door, holding it open and letting the two skeleton monsters go in.

The place was just how you had left it last week, all packed up and clean. You found your way to the front counter with the little light you had and flicked on the light switch which illuminated the whole shop.

”Have you been told what to do yet, or anything?” You asked.

“THE OTHER HUMAN HAS NOT INFORMED ME OF WHAT TO DO,” Papyrus said.

“Um okay.” You had been expecting Sans to answer that, but that doesn’t matter. “So, first job of the day is to get the shop ready. But for now…” you squatted down and opened the bottom cabinet, behind the front counter. “Can you put this on?”

You placed the new uniform on the counter. “Staff bathrooms are right behind me,” you pointed to them. He swiped the clothing off the table and locked the bathroom door behind him.

“HUMAN.” You turned your attention back to Papyrus, who was waving a phone in front of your face.

“Um?”

“I WOULD LIKE TO EXCHANGE PHONE NUMBERS SO THAT YOU CAN NOTIFY ME IF MY BROTHER MISBEHAVES,” you took the phone from his hands.

“Yeah, uh sure,” you jammed the buttons on the old thing and added yourself to his contacts, choosing the nickname he normally gave you; ‘HUMAN COFFEE LADY.’ Which always made you have to hold your tongue so you didn’t suddenly bursting with laughter whenever he called you it.

“There, all done,” you handed the phone back to him, “now just message me so I can add you to my cont-.”

You got a message right before you could finish that sentence.

“Wow, that was real qui- oh,” you paused. Red had just texted you. Sadly, you’ll have to check it later, you kinda have work and stuff to do.

“I HAVE SENT THE MESSAGE,” Papyrus told you, as second notification popped up.

“Coolio,” you added him to your contacts as ‘THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE.’

“I’LL BE EXPECTING YOU TO CALL OVER THE NEXT FEW DAYS,” he informed you.

“Okay,” you said, raising your eyebrow slightly but not questioning him. “Anyway, I’ll need to start setting up the shop, you want any coffee?”

“YES, FINE.”

He stood there quite awkwardly in silence while you started on his coffee. You were wondering what was taking so long for Sans to get dressed into his uniform when you heard a rather loud bump and muffled cursing. You glanced back at the bathroom door, slightly concerned.

“DON’T WORRY ABOUT HIM, HE’S TAKING HIS TIME AS USUAL,” he crossed his arms and let out a small huff of impatience.

“M’kay,” you finished making the coffee and handed it to him, “here you go.”

He took the coffee from your hands and placed some coins in return.

“Thanks, but you keep the money,” you put the money on the table and slid it back towards him.

“I REFUSE TO NOT PAY FOR THE COFFEE,” he slid it back to you.

You sighed, knowing that he wasn’t going to let you give it back, “Okay, if you insist.” You opened to checkout and placed the coins in their place.

“I MUST LEAVE NOW, HUMAN! DON’T FORGET TO CALL ME WHEN SANS MISBEHAVES,” he didn’t wait for you to reply, instead he twirled quite gracefully on the spot and headed out of the shop.

“See you, Papyrus!” You called out to him right before the door closed.

You stood there for a few moments contemplating whether or not to start opening shop with or without Sans, who was taking longer than you expected. Well, there was a loud bang earlier. You should probably check if he’s still alive, that is if he was even alive in the first place.

“Sa- HOLY CRAP!” You jerked back, surprised to find Sans casually leaning against the wall, “when-when did you get there?” You didn’t hear a thing, not even the lock being unlocked, or the sound of footsteps.

His eye sockets narrowed and his grin grew a little in a mischievous way before finally shrugging. You blinked in response.

“Well anyways,” you glanced up at the clock hanging up on the wall, “we have to open up shop and I’m gonna have to show you what to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably be working other things


End file.
